Soñé un destino de cristal
by Debrosy
Summary: Sakura no podia regresar al pasado ya que su destino tenia que estar hecho de cristal, cuando cumplio los 15 años Sasuke se habia ido, no sabia si regresaria, su destino era como el cristal, al quebrarlo sucedia lo irreparable, mas podia llegar a reparar
1. Chapter 1

_Capitulo 1: Un triste comienzo._

_El cristal puede ser un arma, puede ser un regalo, más al quebrarse solo quedan fragmentos. Algunas veces suele componerse, más son muchas las que no pueden componerse…_

_Yo no quise ese sueño, yo no quise quebrarlo, tampoco quise un destino y una vida así, aquel día lo soñé, quise evitarlo, pero mi vida ya se había convertido de cristal, aquel día al quebrarse perdí a esa persona, más no fue solo una vez… Otro día lo repare pero no volvió a quedar igual… Una vez más lo volví a quebrar, pero mi destino hecho de cristal quiso repararlo una vez más, Paso un poco de tiempo y otro día alguien lo volvió a quebrar, más esta vez no se pudo reparar…_

Sentada en mi habitación pensando en lo que pasara, él se ira muy pronto no se que hacer, no se si dejarlo, no se si atarlo, pero muy pronto él se irá y ya no regresará. Son las 22:40 a las 23:00 el se ira ¿Acaso debo dejarlo ir? O debo de atarlo a mi vida. No, no lo puedo atarlo, este es mi destino, esta es mi vida.

Ya han pasado 5 minutos desde que vi la hora, veo hacia la ventan, esta lloviendo afuera… Tome la decisión iré a buscarlo.

No hay mucha gente, estoy empapada de agua, no me importa debo de buscarlo, tiene que estar entrando al tren. A lo lejos divisó a esa persona espero que el voltee, de pronto como si leyera mi menté, él voltea a ver, no me había sentido así, no se si el me miraba pero nos habíamos quedado mirando el uno al otro, el se voltea como si no me hubiese visto, no puedo saber si él me vio ó no ¡Sasuke Uchiha! ¿Por qué me dejaste? Miro a lo lejos a alguien que conozco ese era Naruto el que iba a despedirse de Sasuke:

-¿Porque estas llorando Sakura? -me decía Naruto acercándose a mi.

-no es por nada -le respondí con una sonrisa.

-¿Te pudiste despedir de Sasuke?

-¡No!, no pude, porque fui tan idiota de no haber sabido que lo amaba –decía casi a gritos, llorando amargamente

-El volverá lo se –me respondió Naruto

-¿¡Pero no pude decirle que lo amaba!? De pronto sentía que la vista se me nublaba –Sakura- era lo que escuchaba cada vez se iba haciendo más y más baja la voz. ¡Me había desmayado! Unos minutos mas tarde me levante estaba en mi habitación cuando abrí la puerta estaban todos mis amigo, les di las gracias y se fueron cada uno a sus casas, al cerrar mire la casa y recordé los momentos que tuve con Sasuke a mi lado, no le podía decir que lo amaba, ya que él y yo éramos amigos de la infancia.

Nos habíamos conocido junto con Naruto en un PRE-kinder, desde allí habíamos sido amigos, aunque el era frío y distante cuando teníamos 10-11 años y ahora a los 15 él se había marchado, ¿Por qué se había marchado? Y recordé que a los 10-11 años no había comentado hace 3-4 años había sucedido algo malo:…

Todo empezó en la escuela primaria, yo me iba tras Sasuke ya que él era el popular de la escuela, A mi Sakura me decían "frentona" "cerebrito, etc." A Naruto no le habían puesto apodo ya que no se necesitaba apodo para él más "torpe" de la clase o de la escuela, pero bueno el también era popular. Ino y Hinata ellas son mis amigas también. En la escuela Naruto y Sasuke eran los populares, pero yo no.

A la hora de salida los pare:

-Sasuke, Naruto ¡espérenme! –decía gritando y corriendo

-Ah… Sakura, hola, aquí te esperamos –decía Naruto alzando la mano hacia arriba,

-yo esperaba un saludo de parte de Sasuke, pero ni siquiera volteo para verme o saludar como Naruto, pero así es él –pensé-

Llegando a mi casa que por cierto queda muy cerca de donde vive Naruto y Sasuke, ya que mi casa es en medio luego aun callejón la izquierda encontramos la casa de Naruto, regresamos y vamos a la derecha, encontramos la casa de Sasuke.

Llegué y nos despedimos, bueno solo yo y Naruto ya que Sasuke un "Adiós" ya a tres metros de nosotros pero era típico de él.

Después de la despedida siguieron las clases normales pero faltaba Sasuke que no había llegado varios días a clases, y nadie sabia el porque, yo y Naruto nos reunimos después de la escuela y fuimos hacia la casa de Sasuke, Naruto ya había entrado a su casa varias veces pero yo no, estaba horrorizada o temía por entrar allí, llegando a su casa tocamos el timbre pero la puerta estaba entreabierta

-Hola Sasuke, estas ahí- mientras entraba a la casa

-Sasuke!!- escuchaba uno ruidos- Naruto revisa el primer nivel yo revisare el segundo nivel –subí las escaleras.

-Esta bien Sakura, pero ten cuidado, algo paso aquí –me respondió Naruto

-Esta bien tendre cuidado- subí las escaleras, estaban los cuartos destrozados como si hubiesen robado algo pero mi pregunta era, ¿Qué fue lo que paso aquí?

-seguí el pasillo y al final se escuchaban sollos por parte de alguien sasuke ¿eres tu?- preguntaba

-sasuke háblame soy yo Sakura, vine a buscarte- seguí preguntando acercando me más hacia la habitación

-Sa-sakura- decía una voz baja

-Sasuke, eres tu! me alegra encontrarte- iba a abrazarlo pero.

-¡No me abraces Sakura!, porque llegaste, nadie te dijo que vinieras o que te preocuparas por mi- me dijo casi a gritos

-pero porque sasuke, porque esta así tu casa, dime

-No tengo porque responderte, ahora vete de mi casa Sakura y llévate a Naruto contigo

-Pero Sasuke…

-Ahora!!!

-Esta bien Sasuke pero por favor llega a clases, todos están preocupados por ti- eso fue lo penúltimo que nos habíamos dicho sasuke y yo.

Pasaron los días y Sasuke regreso a estudiar y se disculpo con nosotros, nos contó que su hermano mayor Itachi era parte de una Banda llamada Akatsuki y que el mato a sus padres y cuando el llegó él estaba con la sangre en sus manos y que a él no lo había matado por ser algo demasiado importante para él.

Sasuke también nos dijo que ya no nos podíamos hablar, que esta era la última conversación que teníamos con el, después de esa conversación nos despedimos como si fuera el último día de clases.

Sasuke se volvió frío y distante, ya no nos hablaba, los tres nos habíamos distanciado…

Y ya no nos hablamos aun después de salir de 6to. Grado…


	2. Chapter 2

_Capitulo 2: De nuevo amigos, Naruto y yo._

Habían pasado los años y teníamos 15-16 años , yo había cambiado, mi pelo era corto ahora, al igual que sasuke desde el incidente hace 4-5 años había sido muy arrogante, serio y por supuesto solitario, Naruto no había cambiado en nada, seguía siendo el mismo idiota de siempre eso si era mas alto.

Los tres a veces nos topábamos en la calle, yo por mi parte siempre andaba con Ino y Hinata, mientras que Naruto siempre andaba con Kiba y Shikamaru, pero por parte de Sasuke andaba solo, pero después empezó a andar con una chica.

3 días después:

Mi cumpleaños numero 15 había llegado, me senté y empecé a ver la lista de invitados, estaban todos mis amigos y amigas, pero sentía que faltaban personas, y esas personas eran Naruto y Sasuke, mis mejores amigos de la infancia, aun no sabia el porque de su distancia hacia mi, pero ese día iba a recuperar a mi mejor amigo… Naruto, pensaba invitar a Sasuke pero el no aceptaría mi invitación, así que me fui hacía la casa de Naruto… Al tocar la puerta escuche que habían risas

-¿Quiénes serán sus amigos ahora?- me pregunte

Cuando Naruto abrió la puerta se sorprendió mucho, más bien demasiado al verme ahí parada frente a su puerta con un vestido Rosado pálido usando.

-Sa..Sa..Sakura, que... ¿que haces aquí?- me pregunto tartamudeando- ven pasa

-Gracias, Naruto solo vengo para invitarte a mi fiesta de cumpleaños que es ahorita

-A…A tu fiesta?

-Si claro, y si quieres también tus amigos

-Ah, si claro, Sakura ellos son Kiba, Shikamaru, y el perro de ahí se llama Akamaru es de Kiba, muchachos ella es Sakura

-Muchos gusto muchachos, entonces ¿van a venir?- preguntándole a los amigos de Naruto.

-¡Claro!- respondieron todos- miraremos si hay hermosuras a quien echarle un ojo- Añadió Kiba

De camino a mi casa Naruto me pregunta:

-Sakura porque no invitas a Sasuke a la fiesta

-No puedo Naruto mejor dejémoslo así, además no hablo con él como 3-4-5 años y ni siquiera aceptaría

-Eso es cierto, mejor solo nosotros…-Terminada la conversación.

De regreso en mi casa, la fiesta ya había comenzado y todos se la pasaron bien, Naruto hablaba con Ino y Hinata, y sus amigos… Bueno por ahí rondando, Temari, Ten-ten etc. Al igual que Neji, Lee, Gaara y Kankuro, todos se la pasaron bien, todos excepto yo que tenía en la cabeza a Naruto con lo que me había dicho _¿Por qué no invitas a Sasuke? _–Acaso debí de haberlo invitado –me dije a mi misma.

La fiesta ya había terminado a eso de las 12:00,1:00 de la madrugada Naruto se quedo a ayudarme con la limpieza de la casa, así que se quedo a dormir en el sofá.

Ya siendo las 10:07 de la mañana, mi madre que había ido de viaje llamó y me dijo que iba a regresar dentro de 2 o más semanas. Después de colgar el teléfono me dirigí a levantar a Naruto pero el ya no estaba así que fui a buscarlo por toda la casa pero se había ido así que tome la decisión de ir a buscarlo a su casa, me bañe y me arregle para salir.

Ya de camino hacia la casa de Naruto me encontré con Sasuke, nos cruzamos la mirada por un momento, pero yo baje la mirada hacia el suelo y solo dije

-Buenos días -y seguí mi camino, voltee a ver a Sasuke y el estaba parado él volteo a verme y me dijo

-Muy buenos días, Sakura –y siguió su camino

-Sasuke me hablo, bueno solo fue cuatro palabras pero me hablo –pensaba con una sonrisa triunfante en mi rostro

Cerca de la casa de Naruto acercándome hacia la puerta iba, cuando Naruto corriendo me gritaba:

-¡Sakura espera, aquí estoy yo!

--¡Naruto! –fijando mi mirada hacia el –estaba muy preocupada por ti –dándole un puñetazo en el hombro

-¡Ah…! Sakura porque me pegas –sobandoce el hombro

-Que estaba preocupada por ti

-Bueno Sakura para no causarte molestias me levante temprano y me vine a mi casa

-Que bueno de todos modos pensaba en sacarte de mi casa

-Que mala eres Sakura, oye has visto a Sasuke

-Si porque Naruto –le respondí de forma curiosa

-¿Y estaba acompañado?

-No, ¿porque?

-me han dicho mis amigos que Sasuke esta saliendo con una muchacha llamada Karin

-¿Karin? –el cuerpo y la mente se me había quedado paralizado ¿Acaso Sasuke podía amar? ¿Porque? ¿Cuándo conoció a Karin?

-Sakura, ¿estas bien?

-si, solo me fui por un momento, Así, Karin

-¿La conoces?

- No, pero averiguare

-¿Como? –pregunto Naruto

-Hablándole de nuevo a Sasuke Uchiha –le respondí a Naruto de una forma tan segura que ni sabia si de verdad le iba a hablar –bueno Naruto me regreso a mi casa, Adiós

-Adiós Sakura, me alegro mucho por volver a hablar con tigo

-Igual a mi Naruto.

Ya devuelta a mi casa no sabia como y cuando debía hablar con sasuke. Así que decidí hablarle cuando lo encontrara de nuevo, claro que solo eso si.

Pasaron los días y cuando podía iba a visitar a Naruto, cuando salía de mi casa miraba a todos lados por si me encontraba a Sasuke pero no, solo aparecía una tipa que tenia el cabello largo y entre rosado y rojo, llevada ropa pequeña, como sus short que usaba, también llevaba lentes. No le daba importancia y seguía, hasta que un día mi deseo se cumplió, aunque no como quería, iba con Hinata aún centro comercial, cuando lo vi, pero estaba lejos aun, seguimos nuestro camino y después de entrar a varias tiendas y comprar ropa y calzado, nos dirigimos hacia una cafetería, como venia platicando y con las bolsas de los zapatos no me había dado cuenta de la presencia de Sasuke enfrente mío y Sasuke tampoco se había dado cuenta de mi presencia, como venia distraído tomando una gaseosa o soda…

-¡Si, Así sucedió! -nos fuimos a chocar, no solo la gaseosa que sasuke tenia me cayo en mi blusa mojándola y manchándola al mismo tiempo, mis bolsas con los zapatos que compramos cayeron al piso, al igual que yo, lo primero que tenia ganas de gritarle al tipo que me había hecho caer:

-¡Eres un Idiota! ¡Acaso no te fijas por donde vas!

-No, fue tu culpa el haberme hecho caer, yo iba bien, hasta que tú al entrar tenías que venir platicando

-A mi no me vas a gritar –volteando a ver al "Idiota" que me había hecho caer- gran y grandísimo… ¿Sasuke?

-¿Sakura?, lo sabia como siempre la "molestia" tenia que causar problemas –fría y seriamente me dijo sasuke

No le respondía nada, no me podían salir las palabras, Así que nos quedamos en silencio un gran rato mirándonos fríamente.


	3. Chapter 3

_Capitulo 3: ¿Un amor correspondido? N y H_

-Sakura –me decía Hinata

-No es Nada Hinata no te preocupes no me paso nada, bueno debemos de irnos.

-Pero Sakura no hemos entrado a la…

-¡Hinata!, en otra cafetería comeremos, Es cierto, Adiós Sasuke y perdón por lo que te hice no fue mi intención haberte hecho eso –le respondí de forma tan sarcástica y burlona que a Sasuke no le gusto. Ya me estaba retirando del lugar cuando Sasuke me agarro de la muñeca y me dijo:

-Espera aun no eh terminado a mi no me dejas hablando solo, además…-Un abrazo de parte mía lo sorprendió.

-¿Qué te pasa Sakura?, Acaso estas loca

-No Sasuke, desde hace ya varios años que eh querido darte un abrazo

-Sakura apártate-me empujo despegándome de él –ya no somos niños y además solo eres una molestia

-No me importa Sasuke yo, yo quiero volver a ser tu amiga…

-¡No! Sakura, ya no lo lamento pero entre nosotros no hubo nunca una amistad

-Lo sabia-empecé a llorar- tu, tu solo me usaste, como yo era una "cerebrito" para los exámenes siempre tu… -no podía seguir más hablándole así quería gritarle pero no pude, lo tenia en la garganta y quería salir, no pude lo mejor que hice fue salir corriendo, había olvidado los zapatos y que Hinata venia conmigo, no me importo, seguí corriendo hasta que llegue a un parque y me senté en una banca enfrente de una fuente, estuve varios minutos ahí hasta que las nubes se fueron acercando y minutos después empezó a llover, mis lagrimas se confundían con la lluvia, camine y camine hasta llegar a mi casa, no podía creer que sasuke me hubiera usado así su "amiga" según yo.

-Que estupida fui yo –me repetía a mi misma- porque no me di cuenta antes…

Se entro de noche en la ciudad así que me acosté temprano; como no me daba sueño me senté y en una hoja adhesiva escribí una simple oración "Soñando un beso imaginario" luego de escribir eso me volví a acostar, pero esta vez si me pude dormir…

Al dia siguiente me fui a estudiar, saliendo de mi casa me encontré con la misma muchacha de lentes y pelo largo, ella iba con uniforme pero de otra escuela, no le volví a prestar atención y me fui.

En el camino un poco despues de mi casa escuche que alguien gritaba mi nombre, ese era Naruto que venia corriendo. Al llegar conmigo me pregunto si me podría ir con él ya que estaba en la misma escuela pero diferente Salón.

Veníamos caminando despacio y también platicando, y como por azares del destino voltee a ver para atrás y ví a Sasuke que iba con la tipa de lentes, y dejé de voltear:

-Naruto, la que viene atrás junto con Sasuke es la tal Karin-volteando los dos a ver

-Si es ella, es la novia de Sasuke, por lo visto van a la misma escuela

-Si es cierto, van a la misma escuela-afirmando la respuesta de Naruto

Voltee una vez más a ver pero esta vez Sasuke me vio, me vio de forma directa con su mirada fría y distante, yo solo baje la mirada y seguí caminando. En el camino a la escuela sentía como alguien se me quedaba mirando, y ese tuvo que haber sido Sasuke.

En la escuela, entrando a nuestras aulas, me encontré con Ino y Hinata, Hinata preocupada por lo de ayer me pregunto:

-Sa-sakura, esta bien

-Si Hinata, no fue nada y ¿tu?

-Estoy bien

-A ver, ¿de que me perdí ayer Hinata, Sakura?- Nos pregunta Ino

-No de nada-Coreamos las dos con Hinata

-Esta bien ahí ustedes.

Pasaron las horas y yo estaba desesperada por que tocaran el timbre para la hora de almuerzo.

Al fin llego la hora de Almuerzo, me tope con Naruto al salir, y lo invite junto con sus amigos a que la pasaran con nosotras tres. Nos fuimos a sentar bajo un árbol grande hermoso, Naruto se levanto y me pidio que fuera hablar con él de cosas "Importantes":

-Sakura, ¿Cuándo podré hablar con Hinata?

-Ah, Naruto ¡te enamoraste de Hinata!

-No, no es eso

-Pues no sé talvez en la tarde

-Estas segura Sakura

-Si estoy segura

-Gracias Sakura por eso te quiero mucho.

Ya terminada la hora de almuerzo regresamos nuestras aulas:

-Sa-Sakura, puedo preguntarte algo

-Si claro dime Hinata de que se trata

-Es…Es sobre Naruto

-Si, que ocurre con él

-Bueno Sakura -traga Saliva- él…él…Naruto me gusta.

-¿Te gusta? –Hinata asintió con la cabeza-Guau!!! Eso si que es una sorpresa, y que pasa con que te guste.

-Bueno, yo…yo…quiero salir con él.

-¡Ah!... Hinata, para que lo conozcas porque no salimos y así te haces amiga de él, y después puede que lleguen a ser novio pronto.

-¿ho-hoy?

-Si, hoy en la tarde, en la cafetería de ayer

-Cla-claro Sakura, gracias

-De Nada Hinata.

Volvieron a pasar las horas y yo deseaba salir ya de la escuela para poder ver lo de Naruto y Hinata, pasaron y pasaron los minutos hasta que dio la hora de salida, me despedí de mis amigas Hinata e Ino, y me regrese con Naruto hacia nuestra casa cada uno, en el camino Naruto me pregunto lo de la salida, y le respondí que me iba a ir a la casa de Hinata, no más llegara a mi casa a cambiarme de ropa. Naruto me dijo que llegaría a traerme pero yo se lo negué y le dije que se fuera directo hacia la casa de Hinata, así que le di las indicaciones de donde quedaba la casa de Hinata.

Ya en mi casa llamé por teléfono a Hinata para decirle que pasaría junto con Naruto a su casa como a las 17:00 horas, al colgar volví a llamar pero esta vez a Naruto para decirle que llegara ahí como allá a las 17:00 horas y así terminé el asunto de Naruto y Hinata, después de eso me pase la poca tarde haciendo tareas y que haceres de la casa.

Ya iba siendo hora que Naruto y Hinata se encontrasen así que Salí y me dirigí hacia la cafetería, pero ellos aun no llegaban….

Con Naruto ya muy cerca de la Casa de Hinata:

-Estoy apresurado, ¿Por qué tenia que quedarme dormido?, llegare tarde con Hinata y Sakura…

Con Hinata

-Ah, muy pronto llegara Naruto y Sakura, debo de cambiarme, porque me quede terminando mis deberes… (Suena el timbre de la casa).

-Hola, Naruto, y ¿Sakura?-pregunta Hinata

-Ella me dijo que estaría contigo-responde Naruto

-Pe-pero, porque diría eso Sakura

-No lo se, pero ¿quieres venir a comer algo?

-Cla-claro Naruto gracias…

Con Sakura:

-No los veo, ya tienen que estar por aquí, ¡Ah! Ya los vi, y veo que se la están pasando muy bien. ¡Oh! ¡Oh! Ya vienen para acá a la cafetería, voy a entrar a…

-No deberías estar espiando a los demás sabes –Una voz misteriosa pero conocida me hablo al oído…


End file.
